La Voz De Tu Interior
by rusa-ranmayakane-zk
Summary: que pasa cuando lo que callamos nos lastima? una solucion vendra de quien menos lo esperamos... AVISO IMPORTANTE


**La voz de tu interior**

Una vez más, una chica se encuentra llorando en su habitación. Cansada de tanto derramar lágrimas las seca, camina hasta la radio y la enciende. En ella se empieza a escuchar una suave y triste melodía.

**Young ****girl****, don't cry/ Jovencita, no llores **

**I'll be right here when your world starts to fall/ ****Estaré justo aquí Cuando tu mundo se empiece a caer**

**Young girl, it's all right/ ****Jovencita, todo está bien**

**Your tears will dry, you'll soon be free to fly/**** Tus lágrimas se secarán, Pronto serás libre para volar**

Poco a poco sus lágrimas comienzan a caer de nuevo a través de sus ojos y derrumbada cae en el piso.

**When you're safe inside your room you tend to dream /**** Cuando estás segura en tu cuarto Tiendes a soñar**

**Of a place where nothing's harder than it seems/ ****Con un lugar donde nada es tan difícil como parece**

**No one ever wants or bothers to explain/**** Nadie quiere o se molesta en explicar**

**Of the heartache life can bring and what it jeans/ ****El dolor que la vida Puede traernos y lo que significa**

Cada vez y con mas fuerza salen sus lagrimas. Sentía como la letra de la canción estuviera hecha para ella explícitamente. Comenzó a recordar sus días cuando su madre estaba con ella y una simple mirada o un simple gesto la hacían sentir una gran calidez en su corazón. Ahora se sentía perdida sabia que lo amaba y que estaba dispuesta a todo por el. Pero y ¿el? ¿Que pensaba de ella? Acaso no le había demostrado lo mucho que lo amaba cuando casi murió por el. Pero tal vez el no sentía lo mismo. Solo, quizás, era su obligación, su honor lo que lo impulsaba a ayudarla y salvarla siempre. No sabia a quien pedirle un consejo se encontraba ella sola con sus pensamientos, sus dudas, sus temores y sus deseos de ser correspondida.

**When there's no one else/ ****Cuando no hay nadie más**

**Look inside yourself/ ****Busca dentro de ti**

**Like your oldest friend/ ****Como en tu más viejo amigo**

**Just trust the voice within/ ****Solo confía en la voz en tu interior**

**Then you'll find the strength/ ****Entonces encontrarás la fortaleza**

**That will guide your way/ ****Que guiará tu camino**

**If you will learn to begin/ ****Si aprendieras a empezar**

**To trust the voice within/ ****A confiar el la voz interior**

Esa canción parecía escuchar sus pensamientos. Ahí estaba la solución a sus problemas. Tenia que escucharse a ella misma. ¿Que quería por sobre todas las cosas? Bueno eso era obvio, amar y ser amada. Tan simple y complejo a la vez. Pero cada vez que pensaba en declarar su sentimiento hacia cierto chico su temor a ser rechazada la hacían retroceder en sus pasos.

**Young girl, don't hide/**** Jovencita, no te escondas**

**You'll never change if you just run away/ ****Nunca cambiarás si huyes**

**Young girl, just hold tight/ ****Jovencita, solo aguanta**

**And soon you're gonna see your brighter day/**** Y pronto verás tu día más brillante**

Quizás hoy pueda hablar con el y dejar esa cobardía a un lado. Comportarse como una mujer porque eso es lo que era ahora, con 18 años una mujer completa. No era la niña torpe de la que se burlaban. Esta noche era una mujer.

**Now in a world where innocence is quickly claimed/ ****En un mundo Donde la inocencia está en demanda**

**It's so hard to stand your ground when you're so afraid/ ****Es tan difícil mantenerte firme Cuando tienes tanto miedo**

**No one reaches out a hand for you to hold/ ****Nadie te da su mano para que tú la tomes**

**When you're lost outside look inside to your soul/ ****Cuando estés perdido****afuera Mira dentro de tu alma**

Esta iba a ser la noche que definiría su vida, hoy daría por terminado un capitulo de esta. Bueno o malo. Por fin había tomado el valor y hablaría con el corazón. Dejaría esta duda en sus manos. Sabía que no le quedaba de otra. Su felicidad estaba en la decisión que el tomara.

**When there's no one else/ ****Cuando no hay nadie más**

**Look inside yourself/**** Busca dentro de ti**

**Like your oldest friend/**** Como en tu más viejo amigo**

**Just trust the voice within/**** Solo confía en la voz en tu interior**

**Then you'll find the strength/ ****Entonces encontrarás la fortaleza**

**That will guide your way/**** Que guiará tu camino**

**If you will learn to begin / ****Si aprendieras a empezar**

**To trust the voice within/ ****A confiar el la voz interior**

**Yeah.../ ****Sí…**

**Life is a journey/ ****La vida es un viaje**

**It can take you anywhere you choose to go/ ****Puedo llevarte a donde sea que elijas ir**

**As long as you're learning/ ****Siempre que aprendas**

**You'll find all you'll ever need to know/ ****Que encontrarás todo lo que necesitabas saber**

En ese momento sintió una calidez en su corazón. Sentía que era su madre la que le hablaba a través de esa canción, que eran sus consejos los que escuchaba. Ella siempre estaba presente, era el ultimo pensamiento al acostarse y el primero al despertarse.

**You'll make it/**** Lo lograrás**

**You'll make it/**** Lo lograrás**

**Just don't go forsaking yourself/ ****Solo no abandones por que**

**No one can stop you/ ****Nadie puede detenerte**

**You know that I'm talking to you/ ****Tú sabes que te hablo a ti**

**When there's no one else/ ****Cuando no hay nadie más**

**Look inside yourself/ ****Busca dentro de ti**

**Like your oldest friend/ ****Como en tu más viejo amigo**

**Just trust the voice within/ ****Solo confía en la voz en tu interior**

**Then you'll find the strength/ ****Entonces encontrarás la fortaleza**

**That will guide your way/ ****Que guiará tu camino**

**If you will learn to begin/ ****Si aprendieras a empezar**

**To trust the voice within/ ****A confiar el la voz interior**

-Gracias mama –susurro- gracias por ayudarme una vez más.

Con decisión se dispuso a caminar hacia el lugar en donde sabia que lo encontraría. Lo vio dándole la espalda concentrado meditando. Aclarándose la garganta llamo su atención.

-¿Que quieres?- dijo molesto

-Quería hablar contigo por favor- hablo en tono de suplica

El chico sorprendido le hizo una seña para que se sentara frente a el. Ella se acerco y tomo asiento. Lo miro a los ojos y con todo su esfuerzo declaro

-Te amo, no se en que momento sucedió ni como. Solo se que es lo que siento y ya no lo puedo callar mas. Nose si tu me correspondas o no. Pero siento que ya no aguantaba más esta situación. Por favor puse mi corazón en tus manos, respóndeme.- dijo mirando nuevamente a sus ojos que por un momento se habían distraído a sus manos.

-yo no se que decir- se excuso

- esta bien, no te preocupes, solo necesitaba que lo supieras- se levanto y camino hacia la puerta.

-¡espera! No te vayas- se paro y se acerco donde ella estaba. Tomándola de la mano, hablo - me tomaste por sorpresa, no sabia que decirte pero ahora si. Te amo Akane desde hace mucho tiempo. Tengo que confesarte que tenía mucho miedo de decírtelo por temor de que me rechazaras- avergonzado bajo su mirada al piso.

-gracias por ser sincero conmigo- con sus manos lo tomo del mentón y lo obligo a mirarla a los ojos- te amo Ranma- y acerco sus bocas poco a poco y suavemente se besaron. Tiernamente se quedaron abrazados disfrutando de su felicidad.

Lejos de ellos un hombre miraba la escena enternecido. Había podido ayudar a su hija en un momento en el cual más la necesitaba. Sabia que no podía hablar con ella pero recordó una grabación que había dejado su esposa para sus hijas un tiempo antes de morir. La tomo y la puso en la radio de Akane. Pensó que quizás no serviría de nada. Pero ahora al ver este momento se sintió feliz por ella. Dio una última mirada al interior del dojo y se fue cantado por lo bajo:

**Young girl don't cry/ ****Jovencita, no llores**

**I'll be right here when your world starts to fall/ ****Yo estaré justo aquí Cuando tu mundo se empiece a derrumbar**

Fin…

* * *

><p>que tal? la verdad es que esta cancion me ayudo en unos momentos duros de mi vida y me parecio que era linda para contar una pequeña historia romantica.<p>

la cancion se llama "the voice witthin" de Christina Aguilera.

gracias y espero sus comentarios.

rusa-ranmayakane...


End file.
